Ketika Duniaku Bukan Lagi Tentangmu
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Cinta, keluarga, iri, benci, amarah, kerinduan. Bagi Regulus, Sirius adalah segalanya. Sirius adalah dunianya./ A bit little different summary inside. Enjoy!


**Ketika Duniaku Bukan Lagi Tentangmu**

**A Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Written By Gokudera J. Vie**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling**

**Character : Sirius Black and Regulus Black**

**Warning : AR, some hints but no romance, some typo, etc. Don't like? Don't read!**

**Disclaimer : Cinta, benci, keluarga, amarah, iri, penyesalan. Segala perasaan Regulus terpusat pada Sirius. Sudah sejak dulu, Sirius adalah dunianya.**

# Let's Enjoy it! #

Mata abu-abu Regulus menatap kumpulan anak-anak _muggle _yang sedang bermain perang bola salju dari balik jendela kamarnya. Sesekali menatap butiran lembut berwarna putih bernama salju yang turun perlahan menutupi jalanan. Tangannya yang mungil memeluk sebuah boneka beruang dengan erat, sekalian menghangatkan dirinya dari dinginnya cuaca.

"Regulus! Regulus!" sebuah suara memanggilnya diiringi suara derap kaki menaiki anak tangga, membuat mata abu-abu bocah berumur delapan tahun tersebut teralih menatap pintu kamarnya yang memang terbuka lebar.

Beberapa detik kemudian muncullah seseorang berwajah mirip Regulus dengan perawakan lebih dewasa dan rambut berantakan di ambang pintu kamar tersebut. Dia adalah Sirius, kakak laki-laki Regulus, kakaknya satu-satunya.

"Ya, Sirius?" tanya Regulus, pelan, lambat.

Sirius melangkah dengan langkah lebar-lebar mendekati Regulus kemudian memeluk anak itu dengan erat. "Tahun ini aku akan pergi ke Hogwarts," ujar Sirius gembira. "Aku akan keluar dari rumah ini, tidak lagi perlu mendengar ceramah _mum _atau _dad_!"

Regulus mengerutkan dahi. "Sesak, Sirius," katanya.

"Sorry," ujar Sirius langsung melepaskan pelukannya sambil tetap tersenyum lebar.

Regulus membetulkan posisi duduknya, kemudian menatap Sirius sambil tersenyum. "Selamat ya, Sirius," katanya tulus. "Jangan lupa tulis surat untukku nanti!"

Mendengar hal itu dari adiknya, Sirius pun mengacak lembut rambut hitam Regulus yang identik dengan miliknya sendiri. "Tentu saja. Kalau perlu aku akan menyuratimu setiap hari," janji Sirius.

Senyum Regulus semakin lebar, membuat matanya menyipit saking lebarnya. Ah, sejak dulu memang hanya Sirius yang tampak tulus menyayanginya. Orang tua nya tidak terlalu peduli pada anak-anak meraka. Hampir seluruh keluarga besar Black memang hanya mementingkan status dan kepentingan pribadi daripada individu lain dalam keluarga. Sudah sejak dulu, Sirius menjadi dunia Regulus, selalu ada saat Regulus membutuhkan bantuan kakaknya itu. Dan Regulus berharap hal itu tidak akan pernah berubah, bahwa Sirius adalah dunianya.

# # #

Raungan marah ibunya terdengar sampai kamar Regulus. Sepertinya surat pemberitahuan asrama mana yang ditempati oleh Sirius sudah sampai ke tangan beliau. Ya, Sirius memang diterima di Gryffindor, dan bukan Slytherin seperti harapan orang tua nya.

Regulus bergeming di tempatnya, tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun, menatap langit dalam diam. Hari itu, langit begitu biru, dan tidak ada surat untuknya dari Sirius. Mungkin Sirius lupa karena terlalu sibuk dengan teman-teman barunya di Gryffindor, pikir Regulus.

Lalu, sebuah foto yang dibingkai di dinding kamarnya menarik perhatian Regulus. Regulus turun dari kursinya, lalu beranjak mengambil foto tersebut. Itu adalah fotonya dengan Sirius, berdua, sedang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Regulus pun ikut tersenyum, meletakkan foto tersebut kembali ke tempatnya, kemudian keluar dari kamarnya.

Regulus mengerti dan tidak marah pada Sirius yang masuk Gryffindor dan lupa mengiriminya surat. Dari dulu, Sirius memang seorang pemberontak, tapi Sirius adalah orang yang sangat setia pada orang-orang yang dia percaya. Dan Regulus iri pada sifat Sirius yang mandiri itu.

Karena itu, biarlah Regulus saja yang memenuhi harapan orang tua mereka, sekali-kali dia ingin merasakan dipuji oleh orang tuanya yang hanya tahu Sirius sebagai penerus keluarga Black. Biarlah Sirius melakukan semua yang dia inginkan, bebas. Lagi pula, apalah artinya asrama? Regulus Black memang seseorang yang licik dan ambisius, seorang penipu.

"_Mum,_…" panggil Regulus saat sampai di lantai dasar, menatap ibunya yang duduk di kursi sementara ayahnya berdiri di samping ibunya dengan ekspresi kesal tergambar jelas.

Perlahan, Regulus mendekati keduanya. Dimulai dari sini, jalan dua bersaudara Black sudah berbeda.

# # #

"Black, Regulus!" suara proffesor McGonnagal menggaung di aula besar.

Regulus berjalan mantap ke depan, diikuti tatapan seluruh murid Hogwarts, pandangan bertanya-tanya akankah sang bungsu memilih jalan yang sama dengan kakaknya atau memilih jalan yang ditetapkan oleh orang tuanya. Begitu Regulus sudah duduk di kursi yang disediakan, topi seleksi diletakkan di kepalanya, begitu besar hingga menutupi matanya.

Tak lama kemudian, topi seleksi menyerukan "Slytherin" dengan keras. Hampir semua orang bertepuk tangan.

Ketika Regulus berjalan menuju meja asrama Slytherin, diliriknya Sirius di meja Gryffindor yang berwajah kecewa, mengaduk-aduk isi piringnya dengan tidak niat. Hanya sekilas, sekedar lirikan, karena segera saja Regulus mengalihkan tatapannya menuju Narcissa dan Bellatrix, sepupunya, yang menyambutnya di meja Slytherin.

"Aunt Walburga pasti bangga padamu," ujar Bellatrix sambil menepuk punggung Regulus yang saat itu berumur sebelas tahun, diikuti anggukan setuju Narcissa.

"Thank you," kata Regulus menanggapi.

Ya, orang tuanya, apalagi ibunya jelas bangga. Tapi, [Regulus melirik Sirius sekali lagi] Sirius kecewa padanya. Tidak apa, tidak apa, batin Regulus. Sirius masih keluarganya, kakak yang selalu menyayanginya, benar bukan?

# # #

Tahun ketiga Regulus di Hogwarts sekaligus tahun kelima Sirius, Sirius akhirnya angkat kaki dari Grimmauld place. Sementara Sirius berjalan mantap menuju pintu keluar, memutus semua tali hubungan dengan keluarga Black, Regulus hanya bisa menatap punggung kakaknya itu dari lantai dua.

Regulus melirik Walburga yang dengan murka membakar nama Sirius dari pohon keluarga.

Regulus menghela nafas, kemudian kembali masuk ke kamarnya. Sungguh, Regulus sudah menduga akhirnya akan menjadi seperti ini. Ditujukannya padangannya ke arah sebuah kliping di atas mejanya, sebuah klipingan tentang Voldemort. Ah, Regulus mengagumi sang pangeran kegelapan karena orang itu mengatakan berniat mengembalikan kejayaan para darah murni. Hal ini adalah salah satu faktor yang membuatnya semakin jauh dari Sirius.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, saat waktunya kembali ke Hogwarts, hubungan Regulus dan Sirius yang mendingin sejak pertama kali Regulus masuk Hogwarts, kini malah tampak seolah mereka tidak lagi memiliki hubungan apa pun. Tidak saling berbicara satu sama lain, bahkan melirik saat berpapasan di koridor pun tidak.

Namun, Regulus diam-diam sering memperhatikan kakaknya.

Seperti sekarang, Regulus kembali menatap punggung kakaknya yang sedang duduk di bangku taman, hanya sendirian tanpa geng Marauders-nya. Tangan Regulus terkepal erat sementara giginya menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah, dia sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menghambur ke pelukan kakaknya dan menangis meraung seperti anak TK, mengatakan betapa rindunya Regulus pada Sirius, pada keakraban keduanya saat anak-anak.

Menahan diri untuk berlari kesana dan memukuli kakaknya hingga babak belur karena berani meninggalkannya sendirian, kesepian. Menahan diri untuk tidak mencaci maki Sirius karena tidak lagi menganggapnya sebagai seorang adik.

Hei, mereka masih saudara yang terikat oleh darah kan? Regulus menghabiskan delapan tahun hidupnya bersama Sirius bukan? Bukankah ini hal yang wajar? Tidak peduli siapa yang sekarang lebih dipandang Sirius sebagai saudara, Regulus atau geng Marauders-nya.

Tapi tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Regulus sudah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri, dialah yang akan menggantikan tempat Sirius sebagai pewaris keluarga Black, melakukan semua yang harusnya dilakukan oleh Sirius. Termasuk bersikap, kejam, dingin, dan tak berhati. Ini adalah konsekuensi atas keinginannya sendiri, ambisinya.

Regulus melihat dari kejauhan, tiga orang anggota Marauders yang lain berjalan mendekati Sirius. Regulus mengalihkan pandangan, berjalan pergi menjauh sebelum dia akan benar-benar berlari menerjang Sirius. Bagi Regulus, hidupnya ada di masa lalu, dimana Sirius selalu ada untuknya. Sirius selalu menjadi dunianya. Itu janjinya.

# # #

Di tahun kelima Regulus di Hogwarts, dia mendapatkan tato tanda keanggotaan sebagai pelahap maut. Dan saat itu dia merasa bangga telah bergabung menjadi seorang pelahap maut, menjadi kekuatan bagi sosok Voldemort yang dia kagumi.

Perihal tato Regulus tersebut menyebar dengan cepat. Tidak sampai seminggu setelahnya, Sirius sudah mengetahuinya.

Saat itu, dia berjalan bersama teman-temannya menuju kelas transfigurasi, sampai tiba-tiba dia merasa tubuhnya ditarik ke tempat sepi, tapi dia tidak tahu siapa yang menariknya, kemudian didorong ke tembok dengan keras, punggungnya sakit sekali hingga membuatnya memejamkan mata sejenak. Ketika membuka mata, wajah marah Sirius lah yang terpampang di depannya.

Dahi Regulus berkerut. "Ada apa?" tanyanya dingin dan datar.

Sirius tidak menjawab, sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang masih satu-satu, yang mungkin juga dipengaruhi oleh amarahnya.

"Benarkah kau bergabung dengan pelahap maut?" tanya Sirius berbisik. Hal seperti ini terlalu berbahaya untuk dibicarakan secara blak-blakan dan suara keras, meski yang memperhatikan mereka berdua kini hanya batu-batu yang menyusun bangunan sekolah Hogwarts, tidak ada satu makhluk hidup lain yang terlihat.

Regulus pikir-pikir sejenak. Bohong atau jujur?

"Ya," kata Regulus, akhirnya memutuskan berkata jujur. Toh, hal ini sudah jadi rahasia umum.

Amarah Sirius yang tampaknya tadi sempat surut, kini naik lagi dengan cepat menuju titik maksimum. Sirius tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, seperti ingin meraung, tapi tak ada satu suara pun yang terdengar, tak ada satu kata terucapkan, hanya tangannya yang setengah terangkat ke udara.

"Aku tidak peduli lagi padamu," desis Sirius akhirnya, tangannya turun ke sisi tubuh. "Kita bukan lagi saudara!"

Bibir Regulus membentuk senyum sinis. "Oh, maaf, sir. Aku tak merasa punya kakak, sudah sejak dua tahun yang lalu." Bohongbohongbohong. Sirius selamanya kakaknya, mau dirinya sendiri yang menganggap hal itu sepihak atau tidak.

Raut wajah Sirius berangsur-angsur berubah dari kaget menjadi marah secara bertahap. "Kau pasti akan dibunuh olehnya begitu tidak lagi berguna," kata Sirius untuk terakhir kalinya. Dan dia pun berbalik, pergi, meninggalkan Regulus sendiri.

Seperti dua tahun yang lalu. Sendiri.

# # #

Beberapa minggu kemudian Regulus mendapatkan tugas pertamanya. Dan Regulus nyaris muntah setelah menjalankan tugas tersebut. Membunuh sekeluarga darah campuran, yang diantaranya ada dua orang anak kecil seumuran sepuluh dan tujuh tahun. Mengingatkannya akan masa kecilnya dengan Sirius.

Tidak perlu waktu lama, cukup dalam hitungan beberapa bulan, penilaian Regulus terhadap Voldemort sudah sepenuhnya berbeda. Niat yang dikemukakan oleh Voldemort memang mirip dengan keinginan pribadi Regulus, mengembalikan kejayaan darah murni_, _tapi niat asli Voldemort membuat Regulus muak dan benci. Voldemort hanya menginginkan dunia untuknya sendiri, dengan memperbudak penyihir bodoh yang dengan gampang termakan hasutannya. Orang tuanya dan Bellatrix adalah salah satu contoh. Tapi disimpannya opininya untuk dirinya sendiri, biarlah semua orang melihatnya sebagai pelahap maut, sebagai Regulus yang kejam. Malah lebih bagus.

Selama tiga tahun dia berhasil berpura-pura sebagai pelahap maut yang kejam. Kemudian di suatu pagi dia terbangun dengan perasaan akan segera mati.

Tidak. Regulus tidak terbangun dengan nafas terengah-engah ataupun peluh bercucuran. Hanya diam dengan pandangan menerawang. Hampa.

Perlahan dia arahkan pandangannya menuju jendela kamarnya, yang masih menampilkan pemandangan yang sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu, pemandangan jalanan yang bersalju. Hanya saja anak-anak _muggle _yang dulu dilihatnya bermain salju kini sudah menjelma sebagai kumpulan remaja yang berlari-lari di bawah sana, sesekali menertawakan sesuatu bersama teman mereka. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan, yang jelas bagi Regulus, mereka semua tampak bebas dan bahagia.

Andai dulu dia melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sirius, akankah dia bisa bebas seperti para _muggle _dibawah sana? Regulus berpikir keras mencari jawabannya, tanpa menyadari bahwa kedua matanya yang terasa panas dan perih itu kini mengalirkan air mata. Regulus terisak.

# # #

Lalu hari itu datang, saat Kreacher kembali dari tempat Voldemort. Dari penjelasan Kreacher, Regulus mulai mencari tahu tentang _horcrux, _kepingan nyawa Voldemort yang membuatnya imortal. Dan disinilah dia sekarang, meneguk racun untuk mengambil _locket _tempat Voldemort meletakkan serpihan jiwanya, untuk menghancurkannya, berharap saat perang dimulai nanti Voldemort kembali mortal.

Sirius…

Sirius…

Sirius…

Hanya nama itu yang terpikirkan oleh otaknya yang nyaris lumpuh akibat racun Voldemort.

"_Sepanjang hidupku yang singkat ini, kau satu-satunya yang pernah menyayangiku, dan satu-satunya yang kusayangi sepenuh hati. Kakakku. Jadi ketika aku sudah tidak lagi memiliki hidup, kau bukan lagi duniaku. Duniaku bukan lagi tentangmu."_

x x x

Angin dingin berhembus, membelai tengkuk Sirius. Pria berambut hitam itu berhenti berjalan, dan entah kenapa menoleh ke belakang.

"Reg?" bisiknya pelan.

Tapi pikiran sepintas lalu itu segera terlupakan karena panggilan teman-temannya. Sirius kembali berjalan, tidak menoleh lagi. Tidak ada pikiran tentang adik kecilnya, karena sejak lama, dunia adiknya bukan lagi tentangnya. Dia sudah katakan, mereka bukan saudara lagi.

FIN

A/N : Halo, ini adalah Fic pertama saya di fandom ini. Jadi kalau ada kesalahan informasi atau sesuatu yang menyinggung, saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Tapi, semoga cerita ini berkenan untuk pembaca semuanya.

Terima kasih saya ucapkan untuk yang telah membaca cerita ini, terutama untuk Nee aicchan yang sudah membantu dalam pengerjaan cerita ini. Dan saya akan sangat senang kalau ada yang bersedia menyumbangkan reviewnya untuk cerita ini.

17-Juli-2011

Gokudera J. Vie


End file.
